Tabitha Goldenhen
Tabitha "Hattie" Goldenhen - Córka Kury złotopiórki/znoszącej złote jajka z baśni ludowej "Jaś i magiczna fasola". Miłośniczka gry w krykieta oraz gier karcianych. Zdarza jej się przywłaszczyć cudzą własność. Hoduje roślinki doniczkowe, uwielbia szczególnie storczyki. Bardzo intryguje ją nurt Dadaizmu - zwłaszcza fakt, że powstał jako forma buntu. Tabitha nie jest ptaszkiem pozwalającym trzymać się w klatce, w konflikcie przeznaczeń - głośno wspiera buntowników. Cechuje ją wolny duch oraz buntownicze serce - nie pozwoli by ktoś odpowiadał za nią. Również kiedy zawini - z godnością przyjmuje porażkę. Osobowość Tabitha należy do osób, które uwielbiają się uśmiechać, lecz nie oznacza to, że nie stroni od płaczu. Oj, nie. Dziewczyna najbardziej na świecie marzy o odwzajemnionym uczuciu. Kiedy kocha to całym sercem, jak bywało w przeszłości, i zawsze kończyła ze złamanym serduszkiem. Pomimo tego, Tabitha nadal wierzy, że pewnego dnia spotka tego swojego jedynego, a czasem posuwa się wręcz do różnych "sztuczek", by odnaleźć drugą połówkę, niestety jej obiekty westchnień najczęściej bywają zajęte, lub... kochające inaczej. Jednakże to nie zraża nastolatki. Odsłania jedną z ważniejszych cech charakteru - upartość. Choćby waliło się i paliło, zdania Tabithy nie zmienisz. Inny przykład upartości nastolatki objawia się chociażby w sztuce - dziewczyna nie ma zdolności ani malarskich, ani tanecznych, ani nawet muzycznych, ale wciąż zapisuje się do różnych kółek hobbystycznych, w nadziei na zaistnienie. Tabitha jest żądna uwagi, bardzo łatwo się przywiązuje i koszmarnie źle znosi wszelkie zmiany. Na szczęście, Tabitha ze stanów złości potrafi przywołać na usta uśmiech szybciej niż trwa pstryknięcie palcem. Jeśli nie poświęca się odpowiedniej ilości uwagi, Tabitha nawet wbrew sobie jest w stanie posunąć się do brudnych zagrywek, byle by tylko odzyskać swoje "spokój i ład życia". Panna Goldenhen nieraz udowodniła, że jest nie tyle desperatką jeśli chodzi o kwestie uczuciowe, co... świruską. Jeśli znajdzie sobie obiekt westchnień, potrafi swoimi "kontaktami" dowiedzieć się niemal wszystkiego na temat tej jednej, konkretnej osoby. Od daty urodzin, przez oceny w szkole po ulubiony dzień tygodnia. Swoich potencjalnych "przyjaciół" Tabitha uwielbia "zatapiać" w swoim świecie, często zabiera ich do lunaparku czy muzeum, czym sama się interesuje. Tabitha próbować będzie dopóki nie zostanie powiedziane jej jasno i wyraźnie "Nie", bo pomimo swojego charakterku, dziewczyna rozumie to słowo. Wielkim szacunkiem darzy osoby starsze od siebie. Brązowowłosa jak nikt potrafi walczyć o swoje, i celowo nie podejmie działań na niekorzyść samej siebie. W chwilach stresu Tabitha zachowuje się co najmniej irracjonalnie, a wszelkie " zasady opanowania" znikają. Jej wybory są często krytykowane przez innych, głównie dlatego, że są dość...kontrowersyjne, lecz skuteczne. Wygląd Tabitha to wysoka, smukła nastolatka o beżowej cerze i nogach, niby ptasich. Włosy dziewczyny, mają czekoladowo - cynamonową barwę i delikatnie otulają jej twarz. Tęczówki dziewczyny, są brązowe, brwi ciemnoczekoladowe zaś usta maluje zwykle na ciemne odcienie. Np. Na czarny kolor. Tabitha, przeważnie ubiera ubrania kreacje w odcieniach złota, błękitu, brązu oraz pomarańczy. Relacje 'Rrodzina' Tabitha jest córką Złotopiórki. Dziewczyna nie za dobrze dogaduje się ze swoimi rodzicami. Głównie z uwagi na ich różne światopoglądy. Kiedy Tabitha dostała się do Baśnioceum, była autentycznie szczęśliwa, że nie musi przebywać z rodzicielami tak często, jak do tej pory. 'Przyjaciele' Na tę chwilę, Tabitha zaprzyjaźniła się jedynie z Russelem i [Helium|Sol]]. 'Znajomi' Koleżeńskie relacje Tabitha ma ze swoją współlokatorką - Meghan Art. 'Wrogowie' Na ogół, nastolatka stara się nie robić sobie wrogów, co nie oznacza, że ich nie ma. Za dziewczyną nie przepadają przykładowo Oceana McNamara czy Polixena Muse. 'Miłość' Dziewczyna jest niezwykle kochliwą osobą, miewała w swoim życiu naprawdę wiele obiektów westchnień. Obecnie, Tabitha ugania się za Junim, lecz bezskutecznie. W dodatku jest on z przyjaciółką Tabithy.... 'Zwierzak' Pupilkiem Tabithy jest mały zając imieniem Goldie. Zdolności Będąc córką złotopiórki, Tabitha odziedziczyła niezwykłe włosie - jest ono bowiem wykonane z czystego złota. Wiele uczniów sądzi, że Tabitha posiada "Midasowy dotyk", lecz mija się to z prawdą. Co ciekawe, z uwagi na fakt posiadania piór na swoim ciele, Tabitha może wznieść się na małe wysokości. Zainteresowania 'Rośliny doniczkowe' Dziewczyna od kilku lat hoduje roślinki. Szczególnie upodobała sobie storczyki. 'Nurt Dadaizmu' Dadaizm zainteresował nastolatkę głównie z powodu bycia formą buntu w sztuce. Dotychczas znane metody oraz przedstawienia zastąpiły nowe, a twórcę ograniczała jedynie wyobraźnia. 'Lunaparki i festyny' Tabitha wprost uwielbia chadzać do lunaparków, gdzie zaprasza ważne dla siebie osoby. Szczególnie dziewczyna kocha karuzele, loterię (zawsze oszukuje) a także rollercoastery. I rzecz jasna - watę cukrową. Klasyczna Baśń Jaś i magiczna fasola (Jack and the Beanstalk) – angielska baśń, będąca parafrazą bajki Jack the Giant Killer, znanej już w XVII w. Bajka o Jasiu i magicznej fasoli znana jest w kilkunastu wersjach, z których najbardziej rozpowszechniona jest ta opublikowana w 1860 r. w zbiorze English Fairy Tales przez Josepha Jacobsa. Bajka była wielokrotnie ekranizowania i wystawiana na deskach teatralnych. Szlachetna czy Buntowniczka? thumb|leftBuntowniczka - W konflikcie przeznaczeń, Tabitha opowiedziała się po stronie Buntowników. Dziewczyna swoją decyzję uzasadnia tym, że wierzy, iż każdy ma prawo do swojego "Długo i szczęśliwie" nawet największy łotr. Nastolatka brzydzi się osób oceniających dzieci antagonistów tylko ze względu na niezbyt pochlebne korzenie. W końcu, czym dziecko zawiniło? Niestety, Hattie zdarza się okazywać Szlachetnym pogardę, gdyż uważa ich za samolubne oraz pyszne osoby. Niezapomniane cytaty Po czym ją rozpoznać? *Czarnej pomadce, którą maluje usta. *Zwykle nosi się w złotych/żółtych odzieniach. *Charakterystycznym nosie, przypominającym ptasi dzióbek. Ciekawostki *Jej nazwisko to zbitka słów "Gold" (pl. złoty) oraz "Hen" (pl.kura). *Hattie to pierwsze imię postaci. *Bardzo nie lubi upałów i unika wysokich temperatur. Przy gorącym klimacie, Tabithę z automatu zaczyna niemiłosiernie boleć głowa, a przy tym staje się wprost nie do zniesienia. *Kocha deszczową pogodę (zwłaszcza to, że może plaskać po kałużach z parasolem). *Ma słabość o deserów o cytrusowym posmaku. *Każdy ze swoich "obiektów westchnień" Tabitha chociaż raz zaprosiła do lunaparku. *Uwielbia wietrzną pogodę, kiedy "ma we włosach wiatr". *Ulubiona pora dnia: Wieczór, Roku: Wiosna, Liczba: Osiem, Kwiat: Żonkil. *Main songiem postaci jest "Some say" by Nea. Galeria Tabitha ID.jpg|ID Tabitha symbol.jpg|Złote pióro otoczone kryształami - symbol Tabithy Tabitha moodboard by Rochi.jpg|Moodboard inspirowany Stroje Tabitha LD.jpg|Legacy Day Meta timeline *'Marzec 2018' - Wnioski Rochi mouscedes o zastrzeżenie znaków dla Tabitha Goldenhen. *'Marzec 2018' - Rochi zastrzega grafikę związaną z Tabithą oraz tekst swojego autorstwa. *'22.05.18' - Tabitha zostaje opublikowana jako strona na Fandomie. Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:Jaś i magiczna fasola Kategoria:Wymyślone Postacie Kategoria:Uczniowie Ever After High Kategoria:Buntownicy Kategoria:Rochi'Octavija